


It's never over, is it?

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: No rest for the victors [14]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 75th Hunger Games, Gen, Quarter Quell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 20:47:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19857790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: "-On the 75th year, as a reminder that even the most powerful cannot overpower the capitol, the male and female tributes are to be reaped from the existing pool of victors"Anger, sadness, fear, numbness.The future catching fire tributes deal with the announcement of the quell and the reaping.





	It's never over, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> This is in canon this time. I added names for all the nameless ones on CF.

**1**

After the announcement Cashmere Prepares for the arena once again

She knew the drama-hungry Capitolites up close:

They won't spare the _Richson family, the only family made entirely of Victors._ No, they will make sure it would be tragic because a mother and her son are going together, or a father and his daughter, or the capitols favorite married couple. (at least, until Lover boy from last year got on one knee and proposed to the one and only girl on fire on live TV) 

She didn't want to think about the last possible outcome. 

And the reaping made it a dreading reality. 

On the train, she didn't even watch the reaping with Gloss, Valore and Jade- another two victors their parents pulled out- they didn't allow their parents to mentor, it was too hard and there are many capable victors. 

She didn't think they would make it to the final two with firegirl and Loverboy obviously entering at well, but she was sure that the gamemakers would force them to take on eachother at some point near the finale.

She could hear the whispering already:

_did you hear? The Richson siblings were both drawn, and now they must kill eachother, so horrible!_

_And yet so entertaining._

**2** _  
_

"its because of fucking Everdeen, I know it is" muttered Claude, only two and a half years fresh out of the arena, when all the 13 out of 14 victors heard the announcement. 

Everyone seemed to agree with that. 

"We need to set up volunteering rules" says Q, the first female victor the district produced. 

"What rules? Anyone can be reaped, anyone can volunteer in their place" Says Lyme bitterly. 

"We need to set an adventege for us, with all the respect, those who won before the first quell are not good candidates, No offence Abel, Henry and Ty"

Abel, oldest victor in the village, old as the games themelves, nodded: "I second that, can you all give me a promise you will also volunteer in place of our dear Eshanna? Or Namrae?" the two grew unstable with every passing year: often thinking they were still at the arena and attacking whoever was in sight. 

"I think setting them free back at the arena is great, and they won't be even hallucinating anymore" said Enobaria half jokingly

She didn't laugh when her named was called on stage and no one took her spot. She was their best choice, and she knew it. 

They called Claude as the male tribute, and Brutus ran foword, eager to save his youmg Victor. 

Later on the train, the vibe was obviously different. It's the last train ride for one of them, 12 years of highs and lows as colleagues, neither she nor Brutus talks about it. 

They watched the reaping and her heart sank as Cashmere was called on stage as well.

Fucking wonderful. 

The reporter cries while talking about The star-crossed lovers' short time together. 

Enobaria knows it's the girl's fault for her controversial acts last year. Snow expects someome to kill her for him.

Even if she hated the president with every inch of her body, Enobaria would love to be that person.

**3**

after the quell is announced, Beetee calculates the odds of Wiress surviving depending on which tributes will be reaped. 

He kept a list with all the victors in each district and knew which ones had one male or female victor that would surely go back.

District 3 was one of these districts, and so was 7,9,10 and 12. 

He feels sorry for girls like Katniss Everdeen or Johanna Mason. Everdeen was the previous year's victor along with Mellark, he knew Johanna personally and knew what she went through in the past three and a half years: and she was only 21. 

And then there was Wiress. 

His only victor, only 7 years younger. He promised to her as she was laying unconscious, after being knocked out by a final bomb she made to take district 1's boy, that Beetee will always be there. 

He was there. Because Wyatt wasnt the one drawn from the ball with the only two names.

And Beetee was fine with that. 

**4**

even tho Lucas is perfectly capable, everyone knows He'll be the one going back in there. 

_say goodbye nicely to the Capitol"s darling._

but Finnick wanted neither of the potential females to be standing by his side. Annie couldn't, Gemma and Calypso were his unofficial aunts, they listened to him talk about Annie or Johanna (back when they thought this will work out) and gave advice. Gemma even suffered the same fate as him for more then a dacade until the capitol thought her too old.

As for Mags.. 

On the reaping day, he smiles at the waiting, prying cameras, he accepts death openly despite being 24. 

Annie in it with him was not a part of his planned death. He didn't break the smile even though inside himself he wanted to scream. 

But Mags stepped up, of course she would. She waved her hand and pointed at herself, since she couldn't really talk. 

He knew it in her eyes. _I am old, I know you love her, let me do it for both of you, can you accept it, Finnick?_

he hugged her tightly in front of the cameras to see, 

Yes, he could. 

**5**

Porter barely heard the announcement. 

Wynonna had to force her out of the daze from the painkillers and quote the president's words she remembered clearly. 

Oh well. 

The numbness left and in came fear. First, for herself, she couldn't handle being mentor the year of the second one, so Wynonna, four years out, took her place. 

She couldn't be back at the arena, with all these people who sat with her on the console room for years.

She didn't want to die, not by the hands of the capitol. If she's reaped, the other tributes would take her out in mere seconds. 

Second, for Wynonna, the girl was on her fourties, but to Porter she was still a 16 year old cunning girl vowing to come home. Her Victor. 

A few months later Wynonna is reaped, and she gets the worst district partner- Wendwell, 21st victor, out of shape and drunk 24/7 

On the train there was silence. And Porter wished there were painkillers for the pain inside her now. 

**6**

A voice inside many Danya hears in the mass of colors of the crowd. 

It called her name. 

Something dragged her out. 

Adrianna watched Danya and Dorian taken by peacekeepers to the train. She would mentor them through the rehab hell that awaits them. 

Adrianna refused to touch morphling ever since her games. She wasted her money on helping other people like her, boys and girls born in the wrong body, she had a stylist who turned her from a scared, selfhating boy to a woman honnored by capitalites ever since for her bold change. 

She expected to be reaped. But knew after over 30 years that watching from the mentor's seat is far worse. 

Colors pass through Danya's eyes. Stone gray, deep sea blue, gold, squeaky clean white...

And then they are at the shining mess of colors that is the capitol. 

**7**

Johanna took the emergency axe and threw it at the projector when it still showed snow's face. She had no idea how much time passed as she cursed with every word she had. 

Fuck Octavia for literaly killing herself leaving Blight alone and her alone. 

Fuck the fucking firegirl and her loverboy who is obviously the reason for this quell theme. 

Fuck herself for not following Octavia's steps when she had the chance. That would've shown them

And most imprtantly: Fuck Snow

Fuck the president and the fucking games and gamemakers and all of this shitty country and Fuck Snow Fuck Snow Fuck Snow Fuck Snow Fuck Snow Fuck Snow. 

Someone probably walked in because she feels the axe pulled from her hands. "You need to get your shit together, Mason" 

"Fuck you, Blight" 

"I've had sex with two beautiful victor girls, thank you very much"

She loved how Blight was as bitter and cynical as she was. And she would never admit it out loud for the cameras to hear, but he was a new father like figure in her life for the past four years. 

"I should just kill myself like Octavia, Id probably die at the arena anyway, but al least they won't have a female victor" 

"I don't think they will let you" 

"They can go to fucking hell"

When the reaping came, Johanna let herself have a little fun: she grabbed the microphone right after Morgana said ladies first. "Oh boy oh boy! I wonder who the female tribute will be? I mean, there's PLENTY to choose from amirite?" she pulled the goddamn paper herself and opened it. "HOLY SHIT GUYS! It's ME?! I'm seriously shocked right now. This is my shock face-" peacekeeprs dragged her away to sit but she didn't care, 

She kept a grin on her face until Morgana called Blight's name. 

**8**

She tries to pretend everything is okay when she's next to Ramone. 

Neither of them talk about the horrible fighting going on outside. They just hold on to Cass, Leroy and Natalie and block the bombing and the screaming. 

Alec enters, leading Woof behind him. "Grandpa Alec! Grandpa Woof!" Natalie, her youngest at 3 years old runs towards Alec is only celebrating 60 in September (but anyone above 50 is a grandparent for Natalie)

"We hoped we can stay here for a talk?" Cecelia knows it's gonna be her and Alec talking while woof is staring off at the distance but she offers them a seat and sends Cassandra to play with Leroy and Nat on the rooms upstairs. Cassandra was nearing the reaping age, and knew exactly what's going on. 

How strange that instead of her, It's Cecelia back at the arena.

So she talks with Alec as Ramone listens Carefully and doesn't say a thing. 

"I hope they will pull off Woof so I can be mentor, I have a feeling they would do that" 

"There is no other female victor You can use?" said Ramone finally

"I think you would notice a new victor in the village. And you could see it on your wife"

"There's Elle" Cecelia whispered. 

Ramone looked confused, "who's that?" she looked out the window "my mentor" Elle hasn't left her house for the past 17 years. Because Cecelia took over as mentor. She was 15 years older then Cecelia. And even with Elle in the game, she knew the Capitol will choose her:

The no-nonsene poison Queen. 

**9**

Marianne threw the empty beer mug at the television. 

Selena walked in. "I heard that" 

"Your hearing is like a bat's because you're "the blind"" Marianne snorted. 

"You need to sober the fuck up" Selena insisted, she was 6 years older, in her mid 60's, but she was the only capable one. Which is more then what Marianne can say for herself, for Ariadane and for Yevul. 

"They will pick me, I'm sure of that" Marianne said bitterly. "Remember me after the bloodbath will you?" 

Selena scoffed. "You're giving up too easily, if you'd get you hands on a bow you will be invincible! they didn't call you Robin hood (ironically) for nothing, You are better than the new girl!"

Marianne laughed: "I WAS better than the new girl, for the past 20 years Im getting drunk with her mentor" 

She felt sad for a moment. Haymitch just had a wonderful year, with TWO victors. Marianne realized now that's why the quell is about victors. Snow didn't like them. 

Marianne got up to grab a new mug and a bottle. But Selena, hearing her get up, moved to block her. "No" 

"Selena, move"

Selena didn't. "You are getting sobered up, and you start training with your bow again and you STOP GIVING UP ON YOURSELF" 

Marianne knew her opinion can't be swayed. And something almost magical happened when she touched the bow again.

Like riding a bike. 

**10**

"yes mom, I heard the announcement. Yes I'm aware what will happen to us- FOR GOD'S SAKE CALM DOWN FOR A SECOND" 

Camilla Sullivan listened to her mother while the train returned back to district 10. She had a round because the capitol says her mother is too old (she's 41) and that her young, equally beautiful daughter will take her place. 

Her mother continued to discuss what happens if her name will be reaped. And that Camilla won't DARE to volunteer in her place. Rowan Sullivan wasn't the same since Camilla returned from the games. She was more self sacrificing now. 

The train reached it's destination the next day. And Rowan was already there. Waiting. She threw her arms around her daughter and held her for like two minutes. 

"Mom. Let go. We need to talk" 

"There's nothing to talk about, I'll go to the games no matter what" 

"That's the whole point mom. You can't."

"There's no way I'll let you go into the arena again" 

"You wouldnt last five minutes! You're the legendary Rowan Sullivan. Everyone knows your tactics, and you can't use them anymore. You suck at wielding a weapon on close combat. You know the mentors room better than I'll ever do."

"It's not about ME, Camilla!" Rowan yelled as the village gate closed behind them. They shared a house despite Camilla having her own. "It's about you. I can't- I can't let you go into an arena again, to watch from the mentor's seat-"

"Yes you can, for the past twenty three years you watched kids die expect for two. And you stayed mostly sane and sober- more then I can say about Abernathy" 

"It's different when it's about you, and Wade! You are both my victors. You are my DAUGHTER for christ's sake!" 

Wade Nelson heard their argument even from his own house. His parents didn't speak about it, acted like the quell never existed. They can't keep the act after this July. 

The day of the reaping, Camilla bribed the peacekeeprs to keep Rowan from volunteering. But subtly. 

After her name was called along with Wade, She didn't look her mother in the eyes throughout the entire train ride. 

**11**

Chaff drank again after the quell was announced. 

But not for himself, no, he thought about dying there and didn't care. He drank For Kala Jaoule. 

The girl was twenty five. And the look in her eyes when the three of them watched Snow announce their death he saw the happiness drain from her eyes. 

He drank for Seeder. Fourty years mentoring and only two victors, both will be dead after. She smiled and went home to greive. 

He drank For Marianne, his friend, they will probably pick her to compare her to Everdeen. 

Everdeen. 

He drank for Haymitch and his kids. What they did only brought trouble for him and them. 

They didn't know it, but they damned these victors to this fate. 

And Snow will make sure they won't survive. 

So Chaff kept drinking. 

**12**

Peeta sat there. Taking in Snows words and what they meant. 

He knew there was a chance he'll be back in the arena. But that wasn't why he felt shocked and unable to move.

Its because Katniss will defiantly going back. And this time there can be no more tricks with berries. 

Only one will be victor again. And if it's up to him, it won't be him. 

So he goes to Haymitch's house. He says Haymitch owes him. Haymitch doesn't argue. 

Little did Peeta knew that Haymitch and him have the same intersts. 


End file.
